


两个世界

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	两个世界

1.

爱梅特赛尔克加班，没有加班费，他自愿留守在科研一线。全楼的灯都熄灭，除了厕所和他的实验室，楼里WIFI断了，他开手机热点查文献，文献迟迟加载不出，他低头一看，希斯拉德教授正给他打电话。

他挂了电话。

文献加载出一页，电话又打了过来。

爱梅特赛尔克抄起手机：“我两天没睡了！”

“那又怎么样，反正你现在肯定还在实验室。”希斯拉德精神很好，“生命要紧，劝你快点回家。”

“我要干的活可以排到下周。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“我下周有讲座，你有吗！”

“我亲爱的同事，杂事怎么不交给研究生干？”希斯拉德说，“据我所知，你的本质向来是万恶的剥削者。”

“研究生早就物尽其用，连本科生都被发配去整理数据了。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“你那里有没有空闲的本科生，借我几个。”

希斯拉德赞许道：“爱梅特赛尔克，你像个饥不择食的人口贩子。”

爱梅特赛尔克冷冷道：“如果我是人口贩子，我现在就会让你来帮我做实验。”

“我很乐意帮你但是……”希斯拉德说，“嗯，但是，我此番致电是想通知你，附近的开发区发生了爆炸，疑似有人故意纵火。”

他显然是在笑：“夜晚不安全，我会于十分钟后再给你一通打电话，届时如果你未坐上回家的车，我就给保安处打电话声称实验室遭窃，让保安送你回家。”

爱梅特赛尔克盯着屏幕，半晌憋出来一句：“……为什么要引入双脉冲星的轨道周期变化？”

“一分钟过去了。”希斯拉德说。

“等我把文献拷贝一下，”爱梅特赛尔克说，“为什么引入双星？”

“谁知道。”希斯拉德说，“或许论文作者是个同性恋，觉得一对比较好。”

看完第一页的爱梅特挂断了电话。他静下心继续看第二页，五分钟后，忽然站起来骂了一句。秒针一格一格跳动，他一手插上U盘下载文件，一手捞过外套飞快穿好，下载成功的音效响起的那瞬间，他抱着笔记本电脑冲出了实验室。

距希斯拉德的电话还有一分四十秒，爱梅特赛尔克信心满满可以按时发动车，他跑下一楼，看到楼道里站了个人。

那人和黑暗融为一体，穿得像游戏cg里走出的什么玩意儿，月光在黑色的铠甲上流动，背后的大剑仿佛被诅咒过，紫色的寒气几乎让空气停滞，他注意到爱梅特赛尔克，转身盯着他的脸，铠甲沉闷地碰撞出声。

要是放在随便哪个年轻人聚集的地方，此人绝对算一等一的帅哥，然而爱梅特赛尔克作为一个本质死板的教授，对Cosplay这类新兴事物的接受程度委实有点低，加上时间紧迫，他再不快点就要接受保安制裁，便愈发焦虑。

“你是哪个学院的？”他臭着脸问，“怎么还不回宿舍？”

那人眯着眼打量他，表情由茫然变为愤怒，他沉声道：“……爱梅特赛尔克！”

爱梅特赛尔克一愣，忽然有点不太好的预感。

“怎么？”他硬着头皮说，“知道我是谁？我赶时间，想让我选你做课题的话明天穿身正常的衣服来……”

年轻人低声喝道：“你有什么阴谋！”

爱梅特赛尔克被这气势惊到，居然真的反思自己最近做过什么缺德事，抛却压榨本科生和屡屡翘掉学校的消防演习以外，他根本什么都没做！

爱梅特赛尔克随即意识到他碰到了神经病。神经病死盯着他，步步紧逼。

“你要干什么？”他后退一步，指着这个头脑不太正常的年轻人，“我警告你……”

年轻人一拳砸了过来。

2.

艾默里克今夜本不该加班，他之所以在公司，完全是运气不好。总裁于一小时前电话问候，顺便让他核实本季度客户资料，他在家中寻找两圈，想起自己将资料文件放在了办公室，不得已回去取。隔壁办公楼刚发生不明爆炸，他在滚滚黑烟下停好车，发现自己到得比消防车都早，夜风萧瑟，他饥肠辘辘，楼里空无一人，保安嘱咐他有事记得大叫。

――这一切都预兆着今夜注定不寻常，艾默里克显然没有足够的前瞻性，他拿到文件，锁好办公室门，隔壁茶水间一声巨响，好似晴空霹雳，差点震聋艾默里克。有什么东西撞破玻璃砸到了墙上，听声音还很大只。

艾默里克的手停在门锁上，他颤抖着拔下钥匙，想大声喊保安上来，又觉得干脆直接报警更好。他捏着手机，蹑手蹑脚走到茶水间门口，着火的碎玻璃散落一地，甚至飞出了房间，他抄起墙边的泡沫灭火器，小心翼翼地探出半个头看进去。

里面的人也正好看向他，高大的男人全副武装，一身尖刺，巨大的双翼在血红的铠甲后展开，不合时宜地像被硬塞进这个茶水间的一样。他全身只露出了下巴，形状优美，是帅哥的下巴。

男人率先震惊道：“……艾默里克？”

艾默里克回溯自己三十余年的人生，确定自己不认识这号巨侠：“……你好？”

“你在说什么？”男人说，“等等，你这是什么衣服，你真是艾默里克？”

“我是。”艾默里克说，“请问您是……”

男人身后的翅膀骤然爆起两簇火光，凶猛的火焰顷刻将他包围，他啧了一声，脸色如常，如果仔细观察，会发现这些火并没有实际烧到他，就像水面上飘浮了一层油，水是静止的，只有油和空气在燃烧――但此时此刻没人有闲心观察这种细节。

艾默里克在黄金时间内完成了姿势的调整，他右手捂着灭火器喷嘴，左手翻转器身，用力上下晃动几下后放开喷嘴，右手抓筒耳左手抓筒底边缘，把喷嘴朝向燃烧的男人。

“那是什么？”男人不悦，“我不想和你动粗，你最好放下那个东西。”

艾默里克毫不犹豫地按下了灭火器。

……

“不，先生。”一名消防员试图向艾默里克说明，“我们没看到这位先生身上有燃烧的痕迹……倒是看到他一身泡沫灭火剂。他身后也并没有什么翅膀，只是衣服有点奇怪。”

“他绝对着火了。”艾默里克斩钉截铁，“监控里有。”

“我们去调取监控了，这需要一点时间。”消防员意味深长地说，“如果您的证言系伪造，您将面临故意伤害的指控。”

艾默里克再三表示他不可能伪造，他解开衬衫两颗扣子，西服袖子也挽起来，狼狈得像刚参加完马拉松比赛的上班族。另一边，一身白色干泡沫的男人完全不听从消防员安排，他隔着十几米向艾默里克喊：“喂，艾默里克，这到底是怎么回事！”

消防员怀疑地看艾默里克：“您可没说您和这位……先生之前认识。”

“我们不认识。”艾默里克字正腔圆地说，“我不知道他怎么认识我的，我根本没见过他。”

“您对一个素未谋面的人使用泡沫灭火器。”消防员说，“如果不是他戴着头盔，他可能会当场失明。”

“我很抱歉。”艾默里克说，“如果不是我使用泡沫灭火器，他本人连同这栋楼就都着火了。”

奇装异服的男人穿越人流走到艾默里克身边，艾默里克注意到他的铠甲颜色深了不少，刚才还是鲜艳的红色，现在已经接近黑色了。

“你对我用了什么？”他问艾默里克。

“灭火器。”艾默里克真诚地解释，“灭火的，我看你着火了，想帮你灭火。”

男人沉默地看着他，忽然问：“你不认识我？”

艾默里克保守地回答：“我确实没有印象。”

男人摘下头盔，凑近他的脸，又问：“现在呢？”

那张脸突兀地贴到眼前，眼神凌厉，嘴唇很薄，脖颈上有怪异的纹路自下而上地延伸，艾默里克的心脏突然停了一下，火警的声音远去，世界安静了，夜空下，这个不知名的怪人认真地看着他的眼睛。

他呆呆地睁大眼，男人不耐烦地喊了他一声，他才尴尬地笑笑。

“抱歉。”他略带遗憾地说，“我们没见过。”

如果见过，他不可能忘记。

男人费解地皱眉，他向对方微笑，消防员接了个电话，神情复杂地分开二人。

“艾默里克先生，埃斯蒂尼安先生，两位需要和我们走一趟了。”他的眼神很是动摇，刚才通话的内容超出了他的认知，“马上会有警车来接你们，麻烦稍作等待。”

艾默里克疲惫地问：“等多久，我还有工作要处理。”

“警方说大概十几分钟――今天值班的人不多，大学城那边出了事，都去处理那边的事了。”消防员说，“我听说这是国家级的案件――亚马乌罗提大学的一个物理学教授被校外人员打断了腿。”

3.

“教授。”警察恭敬地给爱梅特赛尔克开门，“伤怎么样了？”

爱梅特赛尔克没好气地说：“如果好了的话我还用得着坐轮椅来吗？”

小警察公式化地笑了笑，决定今天不要没话找话。

天之骄子、伟大的园丁、燃烧自己的蜡烛爱梅特赛尔克教授自己摇着轮椅走在最前面，他摇得飞快，边摇边问：“那小子呢？”

“左边尽头第二个房间。”警察说。

爱梅特赛尔克一个漂移拐进房间，害他坐轮椅的罪魁祸首笔直地坐在门口，衣服换成了清爽的圆领T恤和运动裤，见他进来，那人站起来毕恭毕敬地向他行了一个东方礼：“教授！”

“你给我坐下！”爱梅特赛尔克怒道，“看你站着我就来气！”

年轻人老实坐下，眼神依旧诚恳真挚，完全没有初见时的锐利和深沉。

“我来办理保释。”爱梅特赛尔克气场十足地从公文包掏文件，“伤情鉴定和保释金带来了，他到底犯了多少事？”

“很多，”小警察掰手指头数，“寻衅滋事，携带管制刀具，无证驾驶，贩卖烟花爆竹，袭警……”

“我没有袭警。”年轻人说，“我就下意识格挡了一下……”

“你闭嘴！”爱梅特赛尔克吼完年轻人，朝警察抬抬下巴，“怎么保？”

“签个字，交了费就好。”小警察说，“我帮您拿他的……”

他举着文件不动了，小声惊叹：“天哪，他的名字叫光之战士。”

爱梅特赛尔克扭头看光之战士，光之战士向他露出纯洁正直的微笑。

“好吧，这个光什么什么的。”他说，“签字会不会，识字吗？”

光之战士用漂亮的花体字签下了自己的大名。

“你居然真的叫光之战士。”小警察崇拜地问，“这名字谁给你起的？你父母吗？”

“不。”光之战士潇洒道，“我没有父母。”

“啊，对不起。”小警察露出悲伤的神色，“我很抱歉……”

光之战士豁达地微笑，他走到爱梅特赛尔克身后，体贴地说：“教授，我帮你推轮……”

爱梅特赛尔克咆哮：“你敢把那个词说出来我就再把你送进去！”

光之战士说：“教授，我帮您开门。”

教授的轮椅横冲直撞，像蛮不讲理的巨鹅。光快步尾随在他身后，爱梅特赛尔克出了警局，车就停靠在警局的院子里，他打开后备箱扛出里面的拐杖，撑着拐杖站起来，折叠好轮椅塞进后备箱。他指挥光坐到副驾驶，自己则拄着拐一瘸一拐地钻进驾驶座，反手将拐杖扔到了后排座椅上。①

光之战士探头探脑地看车后座上的东西，除了拐杖以外还有手提电脑和不少书。

“你的车还能放东西。”他不无羡慕地说，“真好，能放不少呢。”

“你也有车？”爱梅特赛尔克问。

“有一台，可以飞，但不能放东西。”光说，“但这里没有风脉，或许不能飞。”

爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己听了一句废话，他没急着发动车，而是看着身边的光，悠悠地问：

“你知道我为什么要保释你？等等，你知道‘保释’是什么意思吗？”

“知道，我被治安人员逮捕，你来给我赎身。”

“什么赎身……”爱梅特赛尔克说，“算了，小子，你该庆幸遇上了我，那天你和警察解释的话我听了一些，老实说，我对你的话很感兴趣――你可知道我是谁？”

“德高望重的教授？”

爱梅特赛尔克得意的笑了笑。

“知道就好，我的研究方向是理论物理，最近在准备M理论的讲座，要着重解释额外维，你能碰上我真是运气好。”

他说的这些名词，光一个都听不懂。

“你把那天晚上说的话再说一遍。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“一个字都别漏，原原本本再说一遍。”

光老老实实地说：“我来自艾欧泽亚，是一名光之战士，我受母水晶海德林的庇佑，与一群贤人一起促成了艾欧泽亚联盟的成立、粉碎了乌尔达哈反动派的阴谋、从邪龙手里拯救了伊修加德、帮助阿拉米格和多玛完成解放，然后穿越到第一世界，现在正着手解决光之泛滥的问题。”

“穿越。”爱梅特赛尔克手指敲敲方向盘，“很好，继续。”

“我到达第一世界之后，四处寻找分散的同伴，期间经历了很多事……一个同伴融入地脉，为了救出她，无影……”

“无影？”

“……我们的敌人提出合作，我怀疑他有什么阴谋，果然，寻脉灯火亮起来的那一刻我就忽然开始头晕，然后就出现在了这里。”

“寻脉灯火又是什么东西？”

“不知道。”光说，“无影给我的。”

“你在来这里的路上碰到了什么？”

“很多片段，很多回忆。”光说，“大家都在对我说话，但我听不懂他们在说什么，好像过了很长时间，好像又只有短短一瞬间，回过神来的时候我站在学校院子里，感觉……”

他表情痛苦，爱梅特赛尔克追问：“感觉怎么样？”

“感觉空气很差。”光说。

爱梅特赛尔克的表情停滞，他轻柔地拍拍光的肩膀，看着窗外的雾霾，确实很难说空气质量好。

他柔声问：“你这人难道是那种因为要做的事太多所以经常分不清该先做哪个的类型吗？”

光说：“也没有很多。”

保安很远地朝爱梅特赛尔克喊话，不耐烦地大幅度挥手，大意是让他赶紧开走，车位紧张，再停就要收费。

爱梅特赛尔克啧了一声，不情不愿地发动车，光好奇地看车窗外的景象，坐姿潇洒帅气。

“系好安全带！”爱梅特赛尔克怒斥。

（①：危险行驶，切勿模仿！）

4.

艾默里克感觉自己是飘到手机旁边的。他睡得浑浑噩噩，醒来的时候忘记自己是在家还是在办公桌上，他没有食欲，觉得劳累从骨头渗进皮肤里，在这般压力下，他仍然挣扎着拨通了泽菲兰的电话。

上班时间的泽菲兰接得很快：“你好。”

“你好，泽菲兰。”艾默里克说，“帮我查一个人。”

“艾默里克？你以为我是做什么工作的。”泽菲兰问，“特工吗？”

“不瞒你说。”艾默里克说，“我昨晚看到一个浑身着火的男人。”

泽菲兰最恨都市灵异故事，他大声说：“你自己查！”

“我没有吓你！”艾默里克忙解释，“我真的看到了，就在我们公司楼下。”

“请你自己查！”泽菲兰油盐不进，“我绝对不会碰这种乱七八糟的事，什么瘦长人影，什么裂口女，什么红色右手，以前在学校的时候你们天天讲这种东西吓我！”

“我从来没讲过！”艾默里克说，“泽菲兰，我绝对没讲过，我每次都是让他们不要讲的那个。”

泽菲兰冷静下来，回想起好像确实是这样。

“好吧，我去帮你查。”他屈服，“叫什么？”

“埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克说，“埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳。”

“本地人？”

“不……”艾默里克说，“他可能不是这个星球的……”

“艾默里克？”泽菲兰停了一下，难以置信地说，“你让我帮你查外星人？”

艾默里克叹气。

“如果可以的话，我也很想当面问问他，可是他已经……他已经被我……”

泽菲兰等待下文，艾默里克沉痛地说：“被我和火警扭送至警局了。”

换作一般人可能早已挂断电话，但泽菲兰毕竟是总裁助理，特长就是完成不可能完成的任务。

“也不算一点线索都没有，可以先问问警局那边的情况。”他沉稳地说，“大概明天给你答复，茶水间的损失情况如何？”

“我请假了，从昨天起就有点低烧。”

“这样啊。”泽菲兰说，“那做好复工后通宵的准备。”

艾默里克悲从中来，一想未来无休止的加班就腰酸背痛，他挂断电话，蹲在主卧墙角的矮柜旁找药吃。距他上次感冒已有十五个月，翻出的两盒药都过期了，艾默里克叹口气，决定出门买。

他合好抽屉，站起来的时候顺手在墙上扶了一把，手一滑，墙面松动，继而轰然倒塌。墙上挂件掉落在地，对面卧室一览无余。

扬尘在几分钟后散去，艾默里克不太能接受这样的现实，他维持扶墙的动作呆了一会，忽然家中防盗门被人踹开，一个红色的人影冲了进来。埃斯蒂尼安依旧一身尖刺，没戴头盔，长发飘飞，他开口便吼，仿佛隔着一条山谷给艾默里克喊话。

“你没事吧！”

艾默里克看着摇摇欲坠的门锁，看着门口焦急的疑似外星人，一时居然不知道哪个更为离谱。墙灰簌簌地掉在地上，一切都提醒他这不是一场梦。

“我没事。”他讷讷地说，“你看这面墙，这、这究竟是……”

埃斯蒂尼安的表情比艾默里克更为震惊，他自言自语道：“不会吧，怎么是你……”

艾默里克看他的眼神，以为自己罹患不治之症：“什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安快步上前按住艾默里克的肩膀，表情凝重，虹膜隐约透着红色，脖子上的纹路颜色很淡，只有隐约凸起的形状，凑近可以看到他皮肤下青色的血管……看得艾默里克脸红心跳。

“你看着我，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安焦急地低声说，“有什么感觉吗？”

艾默里克和对方对视片刻，老实回答：“心跳得很快。”

“没有别的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安孜孜不倦，“身体热吗，有没有想飞的冲动，或者有没有觉得身轻如燕？”

“……确实感觉身轻如燕。”艾默里克说，“头重脚轻，可能是劳累过度。”

“我不是指这个！”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你有没有破坏的欲望？有没有觉得突然特别憎恨什么？有没有想展翅飞上天空的冲动？有没有某个时候特别想大叫？”

艾默里克自省片刻，严肃回答：“没有。”

埃斯蒂尼安松了口气，截止到目前，他并没有擅闯民宅还踹坏人家家门的负罪感。

“这就好。”他喃喃，“幸好你没事。”

艾默里克云里雾里，不知对方到底是什么意思，他一方面想和埃斯蒂尼安多说点，一方面又担心家里其他墙也会塌。知己知彼，他决定率先出击。

“你……您是来自哪里呢？”他拘谨地问，“是超级英雄？还是氪星人？你为什么来地球？”

“什么乱七八糟的。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我来自伊修加德。”

“啊，我是伊修加德大学毕业的。”艾默里克说，“不过和你说的伊修加德应该不一样吧？”

“那是我的故乡，一个名叫伊修加德的国家，和邪龙战斗了百年。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我是龙骑士，持有邪龙尼德霍格的龙眼，我和同伴共同杀死了邪龙，本以为完全消灭了它，没想到它通过龙眼附身在我身上，又一次重创了伊修加德，企图重新挑起战火……最后，尼德霍格在伊修加德城墙前与我的朋友光之战士决一死战。”

艾默里克被这引人入胜的故事吸引，不由得面露担忧。

“然后呢？邪龙赢了吗？”

“当然输了，伊修加德得救了，我也和龙眼一起坠落深渊。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“别这么紧张，现在和你说话的可不是什么邪龙。”

艾默里克焦急道：“那你……”

“没有死。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我可是苍天之龙骑士，不会那么轻易就死的。我在黑暗里过了很久，精神被邪龙影响，意识模糊，有一瞬间突然清醒过来，我努力压制尼德霍格，让自己的意识浮出水面，发现身处在一个完全不认识的地方。”

“是那天晚上……”

“是。”埃斯蒂尼安长长地叹了一口气，“一切都不一样了，我在参天大楼上，龙眼不知去向，我情急之下不慎引发了爆炸，离开的时候碰到了你。”

“那为什么……”艾默里克看看自己可怜的房门，“为什么要来我家？”

“接下来我说的事，尽管很不可思议，但我绝对没有撒谎。”埃斯蒂尼安长叹一声，“世上不会有人比我还要熟悉邪龙的力量，龙眼失踪，我凭借尼德霍格的精神一路追寻找，最后找到了你，艾默里克。”

他艰难地说：“龙眼在你的身体里。”

艾默里克本应该大惊失色，可他反而平静下来。

“我确实没有感觉身体的异样。”

“短时间可能没什么问题。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“不用太紧张……我看你也没怎么紧张。”

艾默里克盯着埃斯蒂尼安的脖颈。

“这也是因为邪龙吗？”

“被附身的时候产生的。”埃斯蒂尼安摸摸脖子，“现在没有什么感觉，可能因为我的精神占上风，原先更多时候是他在控制这具身体。”

被邪龙操控的滋味一定不好受，艾默里克想不出怎么安慰，埃斯蒂尼安经历了太多，尽管他的描述云淡风轻，但任谁都能猜到这段故事的惨烈和悲壮。

埃斯蒂尼安弯腰观察墙边的水沙发，确认能坐后一屁股坐了上去，沙发上的沙土簌簌地掉下来，他整个人陷进沙发里，眯着眼不知道想什么。

艾默里克小心翼翼道：“怎么了吗？”

“这个，”埃斯蒂尼安停顿很久，“真舒服。”

艾默里克松了口气。

“你喜欢就好。”他说，“我平时喜欢躺在上面看书，确实很舒服。”

“你相信我说的话？”

“当然了。”

“平心而论，如果是我碰到这种事，我一定不会相信。”埃斯蒂尼安换了个更舒服的姿势，“异世界的来客？真是笑话，我会把骗我的人揍一顿，然后再问清他的企图。”

“我觉得你很亲切。”艾默里克说，“确实，你说的东西……我完全不敢想象，邪龙、龙眼、龙骑士，都是故事里才有的，我只是觉得你很熟悉，像很久以前就认识的朋友。”

埃斯蒂尼安没说话，艾默里克反而觉得不好意思，他自嘲地笑笑。

“抱歉，说了这么奇怪的话。”

“……不，我们确实认识。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我和我们那个世界的你是挚友，或许这个世界我们也有点缘分。”

“挚友？”艾默里克睁大眼，“我们很熟？”

“当然。”埃斯蒂尼安奇怪地看着他，“你怎么这么惊奇？”

“不，不，没什么，我也是龙骑士吗？”

“不是，你是骑士团团长，也是伊修加德教皇的儿子，教皇死后你实际掌管了伊修加德。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“让我想想，我穿越前，你正在促成伊修加德和龙族的和解，还要改革体制，打开伊修加德的国门。”

“我接管了伊修加德多久？我是说……我难道年纪轻轻就成了领导人？”

“你可是同龄人中的佼佼者，资历深，还比任何人都辛劳。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“在我那个世界，你全年无休。”

艾默里克喃喃：“这就是自己创业的代价吗……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”艾默里克露出释然的微笑，“很惭愧，有了一点功利的感悟。”

5.

光坐在床上，垂下头摆弄手里的遥控器，他刚洗了澡，发梢的水滴在床单上，渗开几块深色的水渍。爱梅特赛尔克看着床单一点点变湿，耐心也一点点消耗，最后他拿着毛巾怒吼一声。

“别动！”

光定身般一动不动，爱梅特赛尔克将毛巾盖在他湿漉漉的头发上用力擦，他手劲大，毫不留情，与其说是擦头发，不如说是包住光的半个脑袋搓，光睁不开眼，抬着头被揉，像一只毛茸茸的大型犬。

电视里播放新闻，写字楼的连环爆炸疑似人为纵火，两人同时看向屏幕。

“起火的公司和学校只隔了一条街。”爱梅特赛尔克收起毛巾，坐到光旁边，“和你有关？”

“不知道，我没有印象。”光说，“但是以太是可能引发爆炸的。”

“以太并不存在。”

光不解地歪头。

“如果你说的话属实，穿越的道理很简单。”爱梅特赛尔克思索道，“一条坐标轴是弦，两条坐标轴构成膜，三条坐标轴构成空间，时间是第四条坐标轴。”他顿了顿，等待光做出反应后才继续，“这就是我们所在的四维，如果把我们的四维视作一个膜世界，一个无限的平面，从高维来看，理论上可以存在无数个膜世界。膜之间存在引力，如果膜的距离接近，一张膜发出的引力波会被另一张膜反射；如果膜的距离很远，引力波就会逃逸。你所说的那个什么以太可能也会被反射，前提是它存在，但问题是人是实体，不可能传送……”

“可能的。”光说，“我可以变成以太在水晶间穿梭。”

“水晶？”

“以水晶作为媒介，在地脉网中传输。”光说，“我的意思是我可以变成以太，教授，你知道以太是什么吗？”

“被数学和物理抛弃的传播媒质，神秘学的惯用陷阱，阴魂不散的伪科学亡灵！”爱梅特赛尔克越说越大声，“总之它不存在！”

谁知光说：“这个世界没有以太，但是我可以给教授看看如何使用。”

他说干就干，蹲在床脚边捣鼓，爱梅特赛尔克没管他，继续讲：“基于简化后的理论模型……你在干什么？”

光埋头苦干，简直像从异空间搞出了一套制作工具：“做恢复药。”

“恢复药？”爱梅特赛尔克打量烧瓶里蓝色的液体，“就这个……玻璃水？”

“是的。”

“你哪里来的烧瓶？”

“自带的。”光神神秘秘地说，“我有很多小东西，教授感兴趣的话我可以给你看。”

爱梅特赛尔克很难说自己没有兴趣，但他开不了这个口。

爱梅特赛尔克其实兴味盎然，想拿出笔记本问一下配方，尽管他不专攻化学，但他很好奇光的小东西都藏在哪里，他想看看异世界的造物。

“你以为我很想看吗？”他故作不屑，“自己留着玩吧。不过如果你非要给我看也不是不可以。”

光失望地说：“好吧。”

他低头继续配药，显然是听取了爱梅特赛尔克“你自己留着玩吧”的前半句而无视了“不过如果你非要给我看也不是不可以”的后半句。

爱梅特赛尔克万万没想到对方还能这么理解人话，他深呼吸调整心率，正要说话，制作中的光高高举起烧瓶，脸上浮现丰收的喜悦。那表情简直像大草原上抱起小狮子欢呼的狮王，他大声喊。

“hq――”

爱梅特赛尔克看到烧瓶里的液体发出耀眼的白光，怀疑对方制作的材料是硝化甘油。

“hq？”

“高品质。”光满脸喜悦，“试试吧，教授，一瓶强身健体，两瓶无病无灾，三瓶延年益寿，四瓶长命百岁。”

爱梅特赛尔克黑着脸不说话，光摸摸后脑勺：“我被拘留的时候和隔壁卖假药的学的。”

“……”

“那我放在这里了，教授。”光好脾气地笑道，“你想喝的话可以拿来喝。”

“免了，你不如拿去浇花。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“等等，给我放到客厅，就算浇花也要我亲自浇！”

他盯着光放好药，等对方坐到自己旁边，板着脸问：“你刚才听我说了吗？”

光点头。

“听懂了？”

光犹犹豫豫地点头。

“你知道引力波吗？”

光摇头。

“知道膜理论吗？”

光摇头。

“知道坐标轴吗？”

光摇头。

爱梅特赛尔克的眉毛抽了抽：“你能听明白？”

光露出自信的微笑。

“教授，你知道以太吗？”他问。

“……”爱梅特赛尔克反唇相讥，“以太能帮你还是我能帮你？”

光说：“可是教授也只是分析，就算知道我穿越的依据，也不能打个响指帮我穿越回去。”

“我要是上课碰到你这种学生，一定会让你滚到教室后面站着听讲。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“重要的不是你要做的事，而是你构成的物理模型，你从一个面到另一个面，势必会再反射回去，虽然四维面只是抽象的平面，你实际反射回去的时间是未知的――但你迟早会回去，并且在高维来看，你回去的时机是固定的，到了那个地方那个时候，你就是不想回去也得回去――什么都不做等就可以了。”

他拍拍手：“解决了。”

光被如此高速的解决方式震惊，怀疑爱梅特赛尔克不是第一次处理穿越问题，后者仿佛猜到他在想什么，嘲讽道。

“动动脑子就没什么难的。事情虽然是第一次经历，但基本规律是不变的。你也不用太着急，物理的规律不以人的意志为转移，这段时间先住在我这里，别给我添麻烦……”

他一个刹车，忽然严肃地说：“不对，这未免太便宜你了吧？”

光一愣：“你说什么，教授？”

“我说我改变主意了！”教授冷漠道，“天下没有免费的午餐，懂吗？”

6.

艾默里克盯着那面倒塌的墙发呆。

“幸好不是承重墙。”他支着下巴沉思，“这面墙中间可以装个镂空的置物架，或者干脆彻底凿通，让两个卧室连起来……”

埃斯蒂尼安抱着衣服走到洞对面的床边坐下，他解开胸甲的金属扣，双手抓着铠甲下摆翻过头顶，露出铠甲下的皮肤。艾默里克心猿意马地挪开视线，挪了没几秒钟，又艰难地挪回来。埃斯蒂尼安肌肉结实，身上的伤疤密密麻麻，手肘和肩膀上的两个深坑尤为明显，在线条优美的肉体上显得突兀而狰狞。

埃斯蒂尼安注意到艾默里克的视线。“这个吗？”他指指自己胳膊上的伤口，“这是龙眼寄生过的地方，很明显吧。”

“这个龙眼，邪龙力量的来源。”艾默里克说，“在我的身体里。”

“没事。”埃斯蒂尼安安慰，“有我在，不会出事的。”

他换了艾默里克的衣服，两个人身材相近，宽松的衣服完全可以交换穿，埃斯蒂尼安照了很久镜子，他对新风格的衣服很满意。

“这里气候温暖，不用穿很厚重的衣服。”艾默里克说，“不过我的衣服也不多。”

他本想过几天随便买点衣服，可既然埃斯蒂尼安要穿，那就不能随便。

他认真地打量埃斯蒂尼安，凭借自己有限的时尚知识想象给对方的穿搭，埃斯蒂尼安的背后渐渐鼓胀，外骨骼撑开衣服，巨大的双翼破空而出，它的后足踩烂了地砖，膨胀的身体撑破墙壁，巨龙一声咆哮，撞碎玻璃飞出了房间。

龙啸几乎让艾默里克的耳膜炸开，尖锐的回声响彻颅内，他低头看，自己的血汇成了湖泊，流向面前的……

“艾默里克，清醒点！”

艾默里克猛地一哆嗦，他靠坐在墙边，被埃斯蒂尼安按着动弹不得――埃斯蒂尼安好端端的，衣服并没有撕破，房间的地板和玻璃也都完好，艾默里克刚经历的是一场幻觉。

“……我怎么了？”他晕乎乎地思考了一会，忽然坐起来，猛地抓住埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，“我刚才看到你长出翅膀……你变成了邪龙！”

“我想那是尼德霍格的灵魂。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你知道你做了什么吗？”

他退后好让艾默里克看清他的背后，整个房间一片狼藉，仿佛经历了一场小型的龙卷风，摆件全掉在地上，碎石被吹得撞到远处的墙壁再跌下来，地砖上干干净净，尘土都被劲风吹到了房间的角落里。

“这都是我干的？”艾默里克震惊地说不出话来，“我……我一点印象都没有……”

“确实是你，如果我不在的话你可能会将这栋楼都夷为平地。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然怒喝，“闭嘴，尼德霍格！”

艾默里克张了张嘴，半天只说出一句：“……谢谢。”

“不用谢，我不会离开你的，”埃斯蒂尼安紧紧攥住艾默里克的手，“现在的当务之急，是把龙眼从你身体里取出来。”

艾默里克道：“好，你有什么主意吗？”

“没有。”

艾默里克用眼神礼貌询问。

埃斯蒂尼安苦笑：“如果有的话，我也不至于被邪龙控制那么久了。”

“但是现在你压制了邪龙的精神，而它的力量暂时在我这里，不是吗？”艾默里克说，“说不定现在正是解决问题的时候。”

埃斯蒂尼安站起来，活动活动筋骨。

“你要做什么？”艾默里克问。

“脱你的衣服，看龙眼寄生在哪一处。”埃斯蒂尼安正气凛然。

艾默里克大惊，忙阻止道：“等等！它没有寄生在我皮肤上，我的身体没有异样！”

埃斯蒂尼安用眼神扫描艾默里克，后者一身冷汗，干巴巴地笑了两下。

“好吧。”埃斯蒂尼安放弃，“寄生在哪里也不重要。”

“你以前尝试过什么方法？”艾默里克问，“我们可以试试。”

“放血。”

艾默里克眼皮一跳。

“撞墙。”

艾默里克看看破碎的墙壁，心里又画了个叉。

“从千米高的龙巢纵身跳下。”

艾默里克看窗外，几十米高就已经够他走到鬼门关回不来了。

“对着天空怒吼：尼德霍格――”

终于有一个可实施的项目，艾默里克抓紧机会：“怎么怒吼？”

“拼尽全力，每分钟吼十几次，吼到山壁被震塌为止。”

山壁被震塌，艾默里克就算叫破喉咙也做不到，他又不想放弃这个最简单的项目：“效果如何？”

“和尼德霍格对着吼了两天，最后我嗓子哑了。”

“……”艾默里克悲恸，“就没有其他方法了吗？”

两人垂头丧气地沉默了，艾默里克依旧靠墙坐着，埃斯蒂尼安呈大字型瘫在水沙发上，就当艾默里克以为他睡着了的时候，他忽然说。

“给你添麻烦了。”

艾默里克立刻看他，埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼。

“如果可以，我不想影响你的生活，但……事情已经这样了，我毫无办法。”他说，“我会陪在你身边直到问题解决的，我保证。”

“我相信你。”艾默里克说。

有那么一个瞬间，他希望这件事永远不要解决。

7.

光拎着大包小包走在校园路上，路边学生三三两两地去上课，他在其中毫不突兀。

他向迎面走来的两个学生微笑，一高一矮两个精灵族，高个子的是于里昂热，矮个子的是阿莉赛。

于里昂热绅士地半鞠躬，直到走出去一段距离才问身边的阿莉赛：“我今天这套衣服还不错吗？”

“有吗？”阿莉赛说，“不是一直都穿这件吗？”

于里昂热退后一步，一副大受打击的样子：“我明明换了黑色内衬的人造鹿皮大衣，搭配萨雷安手工缝制的围巾，你看不出来吗？”

阿莉赛愈发疑惑：“随便穿什么衣服都行吧？”

听到这对话的光笑了一路，他走得飞快，到达办公室的时候袋子里还冒着热气。他敲敲办公室门，推门而入。

“教授，我回来了。”

爱梅特赛尔克碰巧有个电话，他示意光把东西放在自己面前：“小心别打翻咖啡。”

“你旁边有人？”电话里的人问。

“我的保姆。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“负责我的饮食起居，有话快说。”

希斯拉德说：“为什么引入双星系统？”

爱梅特赛尔克用力挂断电话。

办公室的门被人一把推开，男学生尖叫着冲进来：“教授！出大事了！”

“又怎么了！”爱梅特赛尔克狂躁地喊，“让不让人吃早饭了！”

“教授，你听说了吗！”学生大声嚷嚷，“伊修加德后山跑出来一只吃人的怪鸟，有一栋楼那么大！”

“别在实验室大声喧哗！”爱梅特赛尔克嗓门更大地压回去，“什么会吃人的怪鸟，怎么可能有那种生物！”

光“啊”了一声，插嘴问：“是不是会怪叫，通体漆黑，不会飞，后脑勺有三只黄色的羽毛？”

男生欣喜道：“对对，你怎么知道？你是生物学院的？”

“不……”光说，“我是教授的保姆。”

男生狐疑地看着桌上盛咖啡的纸杯：“保姆不做饭吗，为什么买外卖？”

“少一点问题，多一点思考。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“上周给你的五篇论文翻译好了吗？”

男学生礼貌地退出了办公室，关门前，他看着光若有所思：“你做饭很难吃？”

门合上，光十分委屈。

“听着，我只是有那家店的优惠券而且优惠券快过期了所以才让你去买的，和你做饭好不好吃没有任何关系。”爱梅特赛尔克指着光的嘴，把牢骚封印进里面，“我要开始工作了，你好好想想中午给我做什么，要和昨天前天都不一样。”

“我就一直等在这里吗，教授？”

爱梅特赛尔克头也不抬地说：“你可以出去边晒太阳边等。”

光笑笑：“那我出去在学校里逛一逛，中午之前回来。”

爱梅特赛尔克已经沉浸在知识的海洋中，他趁自己还没被海洋淹没，不耐烦地挥挥手，示意光赶紧走。

8.

好不容易跑到后山山脚，依旧有围观的人朝山上跑，不过万幸没人认出艾默里克。艾默里克搭着埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀喘气，两人出了一身汗，像刚晨跑完的大学生。

“好大的鸟，那是你们世界的生物吗？”他说，“和你一起穿越来的？”

“我没见过这种怪鸟。”埃斯蒂尼安脸色也很不好看，“也没听说过哪里有……尼德霍格也没有见过。”

适才全校一片混乱，艾默里克最先看到了黑鸟，他在埃斯蒂尼安后方疏散人群，那只怪鸟冲过来时他举手格挡，龙眼的力量将三棵树连根拔起，怪鸟也受到波及，滚下了山崖。他们鬼鬼祟祟地离开学校后山，幸亏人多眼杂，没人注意他们的去处。

埃斯蒂尼安检查艾默里克身上没有伤口后方才放心：“艾默里克，虽然没什么可能，但是以后碰到这种事，你不要出手了。”

“抱歉，我不太会控制力量，确实不适合出手。”

“不，不是因为这个。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我就算捅了天大的篓子也不要紧，我回到自己的世界后，不良影响都会逐渐消除――但是你不一样，你还要在这里生活的吧？”

艾默里克低着头咳嗽两声，他以前基本没有剧烈运动过，现在喉咙里一股铁锈味。

“你要锻炼身体。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“我们两个的锻炼可能不是一个意思。”艾默里克说，“算了，这几天我会好好锻炼，形势所迫。”

他们身边不只有学生，还有几个形迹可疑的成年人，从埃斯蒂尼安第一天造访艾默里克家开始，他们就形成了一层无形的包围网。刚才的骚乱甩掉了几名跟踪者，现在他们又跟了上来。

埃斯蒂尼安啧了一声。

“刚发生了那种事，他们监视我们也情有可原。”艾默里克说，“我去买帽子和围巾，不要引起任何人的注意。”

泽菲兰的调查并不是一无所获，他提供了一项重要的情报，埃斯蒂尼安已经引起了某些人的高度重视，随时有人盯着他。无论他和艾默里克去哪里，角落里总有若有若无的视线，这让埃斯蒂尼安如同锋芒在背，做什么都不舒服。

“大大方方走出去就行了。”他不爽地说，“他们还能把我们怎么样？”

“不是的。”艾默里克不好意思地说，“我爸爸是校长，万一他来案发现场，我不好解释自己为什么没去上班。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“你爸，你父亲？”

“是的。”

“你们父子感情很好吗？”

“还好吧。”艾默里克说，“他为人很严厉，我平时不和他联系……”

埃斯蒂尼安欣慰地拍拍他的肩膀：“这就好。”

“哪里好？”艾默里克说，“我从小希望他对我更关心些。”

“太关心也不好，男人不能靠老爸。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“好了，你去买吧，我在这里等你。”

他捡了一块石子丟着玩，艾默里克买好围巾和帽子往回走，正巧看到埃斯蒂尼安甩了甩手腕，便利店门口的摄像头应声而碎。

艾默里克狐疑地扫视一圈，并没人注意到他们，埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩，没事人似地接过围巾，把自己的头裹成了粽子。

9.

爱梅特赛尔克定了七点的闹钟，他不放心，屡屡起夜检查，起到第五回时终于感觉到了不对，隔壁卧室太过安静，呼吸声都轻不可闻。他蹑手蹑脚地摸进隔壁，正好对上光瞪得灯泡似的双眼，险些被吓出心脏病，他扶着衣柜，恨不得把对方塞进衣柜里。

“你不睡觉？”

“教授，其实我不需要睡觉，”光双眼炯炯有神，“非要睡也不是不可以，但我现在心事重重，总是忍不住睁开眼睛盯天花板。”

爱梅特赛尔克嘲讽：“你能有什么心事，说来听听。”

“教授，我们之前是不是见过面？”

爱梅特赛尔克一怔。

“你以为你这种穿越的人很多见吗？”他冷笑，“我要是见过你，只能是做梦见，我怎么可能会梦到你这种蠢小子。”

“是这样吗，教授。”光笑了，他眼睛明亮温柔，“我原先以为教授是想做研究才把我捡回来的。”

“当然是这样！”爱梅特赛尔克说，“不然还能是怎么样？我看你眼熟？”

光坐起来，掀开被子。

“除了教授外，我还见到了很多眼熟的人。”光说，“他们都很亲切，但和我说话的只有教授，收留我的只有教授。”

“因为你那天……”

“教授本来可以不保释我的，退一万步讲，也可以不收留我的，教授并不缺人做饭。”

爱梅特赛尔克长久地不说话，光说：“明天不是要早起吗？”

“……你倒是不用睡觉，害得我也睡不着了！”爱梅特赛尔克从衣柜扯出外套，一把甩到光头上，“起来，陪我去学校！”

他大跨步走回房间，光忽然大声问：“什么时候喝的那瓶药，教授！”

爱梅特赛尔克停了一瞬，恼羞成怒地回复：“什么药，早就拿去浇花了！”

10.

艾默里克后退一步，后脑勺结结实实撞在埃斯蒂尼安鼻子上，埃斯蒂尼安捂着鼻子抬头，大概是怕流鼻血。

艾默里克后知后觉地扭头，要不是埃斯蒂尼安抬着头，他们可能会亲在一起：“埃斯蒂尼安，你怎么了！”

“没怎么，我有点头晕。”

“我不该问你能不能喝酒。”艾默里克懊恼地说，“你肯定不会说不能，我怎么就信了呢……”

“我本来就很能喝！”埃斯蒂尼安闷声闷气地说，“第七灵灾后伊修加德变成了雪都，木材不足的时候人们都靠喝烈酒取暖！”

“你们喝的可能不是烈酒。”艾默里克说，“我特意让酒保把最烈的酒端上来，我不该……”

“以前我们喝酒，你每次喝得都不如我多，还推脱说要回去工作。”埃斯蒂尼安臭屁地说，“你就是喝不过我还不承认。”

“你知道牙买加朗姆酒吗？”艾默里克说，“我心中的伊修加德烈酒是这个水准，只有秃鹫的胃液能与之媲美！”

“原来是秃鹫的胃液，那确实很难喝。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“那才是烈酒的味道！”艾默里克摸摸发烫的额头，“算了，我也不信我自己有多能喝酒，我们来吹吹夜风，来，这里空气很好。”

他们想在泄洪渠的桥洞下歇一歇，完全忘了自己目前遭遇了什么困境，抛去他们为什么半夜和流浪汉抢地方这个问题不谈――这两个人都喝多了。

害艾默里克撞到埃斯蒂尼安的罪魁祸首们捧腹大笑，是几个夜不归宿的机车族，大多是辍学的中学生，他们本来打算通过围殴可怜的流浪汉找乐子，也不知是幸运还是不幸，碰到了两个形迹猥琐的成年男人。

又一人向艾默里克的后背扔了一个酒瓶，艾默里克在转身之前就避开了攻击，他这才想起来，空气这么好的地方还有别人的存在。

“请不要这样。”艾默里克指着对方，口齿不清地说，“不要使用暴力。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑一声，仿佛艾默里克口中的使用暴力人是他一样。

小混混哄堂大笑：“这两个醉汉穿的衣服还挺好。”

埃斯蒂尼安拽起领口闻了闻，扭向艾默里克：“你买的衣服，还挺好？”

“我不买太贵的衣服。”艾默里克说，“就是给你买的这几件，太贵了，不想让你穿次品。穿帅点！埃斯蒂尼安！”

埃斯蒂尼安搂着艾默里克的肩膀放声大笑：“好兄弟，你也穿帅点！”

艾默里克一把推开他，没用力，埃斯蒂尼安险些飞出去。

“不是好兄弟。”艾默里克皱着眉摇头，“我不缺兄弟。”

“我缺！”埃斯蒂尼安大声说，说完酷酷地撇嘴一笑，“我没几个兄弟，我不需要！”

艾默里克继续摇头：“不行，兄弟，朋友，交际，是立足的根本。”

“少废话！”为首的机车族狰狞地喊，“把钱包交出来！”

艾默里克扭头，深邃地看他们，眼神睿智，吐字清晰。

“抱歉，我没有施舍半文盲的习惯。”

……

几个回合后，桥洞里已经没人吵闹，桥洞外的河堤上摞着几个小混混。艾默里克对着夜空微笑。

“不错！”埃斯蒂尼安大声喝彩，“你自己完全可以控制自己的力量了！”

桥洞角落里的流浪汉惊恐地看着他们，艾默里克脚步轻快地走到这可怜人对面，深深地鞠躬。

“请不要担心。”他严肃认真地说，“我含辛茹苦地交税，就是为了给您一个温暖安静的夜晚。”

“我从来不交税！”埃斯蒂尼安大声说。

艾默里克回头喊：“我知道你没有正经工作了，埃斯蒂尼安！”

“好了，我们要离开了！”埃斯蒂尼安说，“警方快追上来了，真麻烦！”

流浪汉怯生生地问：“你们是外星人吗？是拯救市民的超级英雄吗？”

艾默里克停住脚步，指指埃斯蒂尼安的残影：“他是。”

“至于我，只是一个普通的上班族而已。”

他转身离去，留下一个深藏功与名的背影。

他们没开车，躲开城市的每一个监控探头，在漆黑的街头巷尾飞奔，艾默里克跑一段歇一会，埃斯蒂尼安拍拍他的后背等他歇好。这座城市已经进入夜幕，大部分人都睡着了，但艾默里克精神百倍，他觉得自己可以永远清醒。

艾默里克喘匀气，埃斯蒂尼安在他耳边说：“你听我说，艾默里克。”

“你说，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“我们这几天，去买衣服，看电影，去你的大学踏青，去图书馆看书，虽然我看不太懂，但是这不就是，这完全是……”埃斯蒂尼安捂着脸停了一会，抬头说，“这完全是在约会啊。”

艾默里克说：“你还知道约会吗，埃斯蒂尼安？”

“我为什么不知道？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你以为我不懂这种事吗？”

艾默里克想了想，认真回答：“是的。”

“我是成年人，我为什么不懂！”埃斯蒂尼安大声说，如果在居民区，他大概会吵醒一栋楼的人，“那你告诉我，我们是在约会吗？”

艾默里克脸烧得通红：“……是的。”

“我们在一起了？”

“……我想没有。”

埃斯蒂尼安长舒一口气。

“太好了。”他神志不清地说，“我还以为在我不知道的时候我们已经在一起了……”

艾默里克说：“不会的，我会征求你的意见的，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“现在你有什么想征求的意见吗？”

艾默里克搂住埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀，两个人额头相贴，气氛暧昧。

“我想回去睡觉。”艾默里克说，“现在不太适合冲动，应该睡觉。你觉得呢？”

“……不错。”埃斯蒂尼安缓慢地笑了，“你的建议总是适合我。”

11.

别说上班，就是距离日出还都有一两个小时，夜间气温低，爱梅特赛尔克有先见之明，穿了厚外套，光则完全不怕冷的样子，一件单衣就跟着教授上了隔壁大学的山。

“教授，我们要做什么？”

“晨练。”爱梅特赛尔克敷衍他，“陪我锻炼身体。”

“教授应该好好休息。”

“不用你教我！”

“……”光沉默片刻，问道，“今天还喝外面的咖啡吗？”

“今天不喝咖啡。”

“不喝你会困的，教授。”

“我看起来像动不动就要睡觉的人吗？”爱梅特赛尔克认为对方简直是没话找话，“我上课绝对不会困。”

他们在半山腰斗嘴，脚下不停，嘴上也不停――爱梅特赛尔克单方面斗，光完全习惯此人的嘴毒，爱梅特赛尔克说累了，光就灵活地变更话题，保证不让两个人闲着。

邻近山顶的地方，视野开阔，光向远眺望，校园里只有路灯明亮，漆黑的一栋栋建筑中，他总能认出自己去过的地方。

“我看到了，教授，我们第一次见面的地方。”

“哪里？”

爱梅特赛尔克凑过来，光指给他看。

“我还没注意过，原来离山这么远。”爱梅特赛尔克感叹，忽然像想起什么似地问，“对了，第一次见面那天晚上你为什么那么苦大仇深？你认识的那个世界的我做过什么罪不可赦的事？”

他起先兴致勃勃，见光不说话，又泄气地摆手：“算了，想来也不是什么好事。”

“没有罪不可赦……”光说，“只是不是一路人。”

“这样说来你们迟早会敌对了？”

光犹豫着点头。

“你现在表情好像是考试没及格的大学生――你该不会忘了自己是谁了吧，艾欧泽亚的英雄阁下？”爱梅特赛尔克乐不可支道，“被我养了几天就忘记自己要做的事了吗？你刚见我的时候可不是这么平易近人的人。”

只要他愿意，他可以用任何语气说出关心的话，有时候人需要的不是温和的鼓励，而是挑拨，是讥讽，是旁敲侧击。光不可能不知道他在想什么，他们在别的世界相识时，这一切就都决定好了。

光没有穿铠甲，没有携带什么武器，不面对任何敌人，他仍然是光之战士，他身上的青涩一点点褪去，眼神又变回了那一晚的深沉。

“就是这副表情，”爱梅特赛尔克笑笑，“这才是真正的你吧？”

光之战士沉默地看着他。

“分清楚我们。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“没有敌人，也没有朋友，你只是需要分清我们。”

“你们的灵魂是一样的。”

“灵魂？你能用什么手段证实它的存在吗？”

光说：“我不能，教授。”

“一个人的经历，两个人的回忆，成长中所有的故事，这是无法与任何人共享的，人最初都一样，正是因为这些后天的东西才变成独特的个体――人因回忆而独一无二。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“如果人也因灵魂独一无二，那人就是有灵魂的。”

他的手掌按在光的胸前：“我的回忆是我一个人的，就算是一场梦……就算是梦，都是记忆中的东西，真假又有什么要紧呢？”

地平线静悄悄地燃烧起来，白光沿着山峰的边缘滑向远方，像点燃的引信。更多明亮的光井喷般迸发出来，鲜艳的颜色从山头流淌进沉寂的城市，天空的黑暗褪去，太阳升出了群山。

爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇贴在光的嘴唇上。他揪着光的衣领，两人的动作定格在接吻的瞬间。光被拽得身体前倾，他抬了抬手，想搭在爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀上，尔后又觉得不妥，只能保持这个僵硬的动作，垂下眼帘接受这个霸道的吻。

爱梅特赛尔克松开手，后退一步，平静地看着眼前的人。阳光照在他头顶，星星点点的微光从他脚底上升，是植物的种子、清晨的雾气、昆虫的残骸，山顶没有一丝风，黑风衣反射着朦胧灿烂的光，他的眼睛在微笑。

“这就是我的答案。”

12.

如同听到什么的呼唤一样，埃斯蒂尼安睁开眼睛。艾默里克躺在他对面睡得正沉，他慢慢坐起来，窗外正是日出。

他呼吸放得很轻，凑近艾默里克看了一会，翻身下床准备离开。艾默里克一把抓住了他的手腕。

埃斯蒂尼安抽不出手，艾默里克睁开眼睛，和他在清晨的第一缕阳光下对视。

“你可以再睡一会。”埃斯蒂尼安很不自在。

“不睡了。”艾默里克说，“我也听到那个声音了，你要走了。”

埃斯蒂尼安不说话，艾默里克反倒安慰道，“别这副表情，你终于可以回去了，回到你自己的世界。”

“我以为可以多陪你一段时间。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“至少不该这么匆忙……你看我，婆婆妈妈的，我讨厌这样。”

“你觉得我会难过，所以想偷偷离开吗？”艾默里克说，“别这样，埃斯蒂尼安，我为你高兴，我们共处这么多天，我不该为你送行吗？”

“你的生活被我搞得一团糟。”

“怎么会呢？”艾默里克微笑，“我正在休假，我的休假生活因为你而丰富多彩。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇头：“不必安慰我，我们以后不会再见面了。”

“可我们之前也从未见过面，我从前也生活得很好。”艾默里克说，“所以，埃斯蒂尼安，我并没有失去任何东西，相反，我得到了一个普通人永远不会得到的宝贝――是与你的回忆。”

“明明只是认识几天……之后我将重返岗位，我会成为这个城市、这个社会成千上万齿轮中的一个，我原本就是普通人，但是现在，我是这个世界最大的富豪。”他继续问道，“你呢？”

埃斯蒂尼安一怔：“什么？”

“与我的回忆，是值得你铭记的东西吗？”

“当然。”埃斯蒂尼安垂下眼帘，“简直和做梦一样，梦马上就要醒了。”

“那就很好了。此后你去很多我没有去过的地方，看很多我没有见过的风景，你记住我，这是你旅途中的一站，这就够了。”

艾默里克终于松开了埃斯蒂尼安的手腕。

“……但是我，我确实，”他闭上眼睛，短促地吸了一口气，“我确实……舍不得你……”

埃斯蒂尼安用力抱住了他。

13.

一路无言，爱梅特赛尔克裹紧风衣领口，光带着他走出校园，围墙里是他们初次相遇的教学楼。

“真的不是你幻听？”

“不是，就在这附近……”光忽然睁大眼，震惊地看着路对面的一对青年，一人银色长发，脖子围着一圈灰色的围巾，像接头的地下党。他正和身边的黑发年轻人说话，没有注意到光和爱梅特赛尔克。

爱梅特赛尔克从没在他脸上见过这种表情：“怎么了？”

“朋友……”光向前一步，难以置信地说，“埃斯蒂尼安……我以为再也见不到他了！”

“你确定是你那个世界的人？”

“不会错，我感受到了他身上尼德霍格的力量。”

光想穿过马路走过去，被爱梅特赛尔克一把抓住胳膊。

“我就不过去了。”他淡淡道，“我一会有早课，先回学校了。”

光有些手足无措，爱梅特赛尔克看起来倒是异常轻松。

“对了，我叫哈迪斯。”他耸耸肩，微笑道，“别教授教授地叫了，你又不是我的学生。”

光呆住了。

“你不叫爱梅特赛尔克吗？”

“当然不，我只有一个名字。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“前几年倒是用过‘爱梅特赛尔克’当笔名，不过那并不是我的名字，知道了吗？”

光点点头，爱梅特赛尔克抬抬下巴。

“去吧，你的朋友在等你。”

埃斯蒂尼安被围巾包得严严实实，十几米外的面包车里躲着监视的人，他无暇顾及。几天前的夜晚他来到这里，慌不择路，以为自己陷入世界的陷阱，如今知道世上不缺少陷阱，最可贵的是向陷阱里的他伸手的人。

“保重，艾默里克。”

“你也保重，埃斯蒂尼安。”

他们的表情都很平静，告别甚至有点偷偷摸摸，起码没有他们相识的场景盛大。光静悄悄地走到两人身旁，埃斯蒂尼安笑了。

两个人紧紧拥抱，他拍了拍光的后背，低声说：“好兄弟。”

光看看艾默里克，艾默里克点头示意，他猜到了光的身份。

“快到了。”他轻声说，“龙眼的力量将和你们一起离开。”

埃斯蒂尼安坚定地说：“我会永远记得你，艾默里克。”

“我也是。”艾默里克说，“埃斯蒂尼安，我永远不会忘记你。”

爱梅特赛尔克走出一段路，了无牵挂，风吹着他，他停下脚步扭头看，空地上的两个人消失了，好像从来没有存在过。那个黑发的年轻人正抬头看，于是他也顺着那人的视线向上看。

灰色的围巾断线的风筝般飞上天空，融入铅灰色的城市里。天空仿佛被洗过，清澈明亮。这又是崭新的一天。

教学楼不远，他决定步行回去。他有一节早课，可以喝杯咖啡再去，过几天他将参加一个讲座，他为此准备了很久。

前方的路上一个人都没有，走在林荫路上，风衣可以带起地上的落叶。

他忽然心情很好。

――――――――

艾默里克睡得头昏脑胀，窗外大雪纷飞数日，没有要停的意思，他高烧不退，在露琪亚的强烈要求下推掉一切事务，在自宅中短暂地休息几天。房间木柴烧得很旺，窗户打开的时候冷风卷着雪花吹进来，火经风一吹，反而蹿得更高。走窗户的不速之客关了窗，一身寒气地走近他，握住他的手。

他筋疲力尽地睁开眼睛，熟悉的人坐在床边，冰凉的额头抵着他汗涔涔的手。他凝视那人很久，又阖上了眼睛。

“我以为你会表现得更高兴点。”埃斯蒂尼安声音很哑。

“我以为是死神来接我。”艾默里克说，“我暂时还不能死。”

“我回来了，不会有死神来的。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我走了很久，做了一个很长的梦。”

“我也做了一个很长的梦。”艾默里克说，“好像是我的故事，又好像不是，仿佛是真实发生的，又仿佛只是一个梦。”

“可能是真实发生过的，谁知道呢？”

“那样的话，我很感激他，把那些回忆借给我了。”艾默里克轻轻地说，“一定是很宝贵的东西。”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默地点点头。

“这不会也是一场梦吧？”艾默里克笑道，“等我醒过来，还是没有你的消息，只有等我处理的事堆成一座山。”

“等你醒来，我还是会在这里。”埃斯蒂尼安终于笑了，“不过等你处理的事也在，说不定是好几座山。”

艾默里克叹气：“你还是不会安慰人。”

“是吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我会改正的。”

“看起来一点要改的意思都没有。”艾默里克说，“还会再走吗？”

“走。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“要做的事太多了，我们都是。”

他捏捏艾默里克的手：“必要时候我会回来看看的。”

“失踪了那么久，一回来就要说走，还理直气壮地和我商讨下次什么时候回来。”艾默里克有气无力地笑，“别说话了，埃斯蒂尼安，让我歇歇吧。”

“你以前可不会让我闭嘴。”

“我总不能微笑着送你远航。”艾默里克说，“微笑着迎接你回来还差不多，你是不是对我有什么误解？”

“你还有劲揶揄我，我看你快好了。”埃斯蒂尼安也微笑，他不常笑，“我会陪在你身边等你醒过来的，我保证。”

艾默里克闭上眼睛，埃斯蒂尼安重复：

“……我保证。”

雪还要下很久，等伊修加德所有的屋顶覆盖一层厚厚的新雪，才有人会出远门。艾默里克可以睡个好觉，他太久没有好好休息，几乎忘了做梦是什么滋味。

是他走进了别人的梦，还是别人走进了他的梦？满溢的潮水淹没他，温暖的雨落在他肩膀上，悠长的，沉寂的梦里，只有簌簌雪落的声音，只有铅灰色的，从未见过的城市。

以及某个人燃烧的爱情。

END


End file.
